


Love and Family among the Legends

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Justice. Magic and Love [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Explored more later, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), I want to hash out story first, MC is Kelsey Fawley, Matt Murdock was adopted, PTSD, Severus Snape is a brave man not a good one, So yeah, Super AU, Warnings May Change, Will end up getting a 'read the books' thing later cause I love that, Witch MC, adopted Matt Murdock, but duh, green witch, like really, not bashing but Kelsey dosen't like him, seriously, ya'll get to choose the pairing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: When Kelsey Fawley's friend Lily died, she took in Harry Potter, expecting her life to change. When later, she gained another son by the name of Matt Murdock, she expected only a little change. It took falling into a portal destined for a different land for her to be fed up with all of these changes in her life





	1. Prologue

The thing about war is that after it, you have to live with the memories. You have to live with the guilt and the anger and everything in between. For Kelsey Fawley, she had to live with a little more than that.

“Where is my godson Dumbledore?” she shouted at the Headmaster who frowned at her. Around them, the rest of the Ministry was watching. She had picked the area for that reason and that reason only. She wanted witnesses.

“My dear girl-”

“I am twenty-one years old Dumbledore. I am no one’s dear anything!” she snapped. “Where is Harry Potter?! I am his godmother and you illegally took him from his home and from me!” That got whispers of shock. Dumbledore scowled at her and she glared back.

She had never been good enough to catch his eye as a promising student. Her talents had always lied in the more natural arts- herbology and magical creatures- then the raw power needed for combat. No one had really noticed her at all in school, even as she joined the Order of the Phoenix with Lily as a noncombatant given her father’s stance in the war. She was just the weird plant girl who knew how to heal and was a good strategist. At least until she had taken down a few Death Eaters with just a Mandrake plant and her own hexes. 

At least until she was kidnapped by the man who her father betrothed her to, and until she fought tooth and nail to be free. It was only when she destroyed her father’s estate with her plants and her knowledge of animals that anyone looked twice.

She wasn’t bitter about it, it had given her a different view of the Headmaster- a manipulative man with good intentions. But then, as the muggles said, the road to hell is paved with good intentions.

“He is safe-”

“You have two days to give him to me or I go to the Goblins with the news you are breaking treaty.” Kelsey snarled. Dumbledore went pale as a witch shrieked. “A Gringotts will is bound by the treaty to be followed Dumbledore! You have two days-”

“His safer with his relatives-”

“The only direct relatives would be Lily’s sister who said to me when I met her she would rather drown her own child then have said child be magical!” Dumbledore’s already pale face went even paler. 

“You… no…”

“Two days Dumbledore.” Kelsey sneered before she turned on her heel and apparated away.

Damn it, she needed to be in her garden.

-0-

She had met Lily Evans on the train to Hogwarts, feeling excited and nervous as she looked for a free compartment. She was so excited to go to Hogwarts- to make friends and be friendly with others. 

She had stumbled into Lily and Severus’ compartment and made friends almost instantly with Lily. She had a much slower friendship with Severus that only became friends when she punched Peter Pettigrew in the face for stealing his homework and destroying it. Later their friendship was done thanks to his words to Lily and the fact he told Kelsey she should try and consider marrying Crabbe as their parents wanted. 

When she was offered to be godmother- over Alice Longbottom who wanted Lily to be her son’s- she had been overjoyed. She had been so happy. 

Then it all went to hell. Her kidnapping, Lily, and James going into hiding and then… 

They died. And she was the only one who could take in Harry with Sirius… Sirius…

Kelsey dropped her gardening tools, gripping the wooden table she had been preening a plant on. A bowtruckle scurried across her hand as she tried to keep in her tears. She took a shuddering breath, her shoulders shaking.

A loud knocking startled her. A few of the animals around her were also startled. 

“Shhhh, it’s okay,” she soothed a Mooncalf that was near her. “It’s okay.” Wiping her eyes, she strode towards the small ladder that led up and above her large garden, stomping up it and showing away some glow bugs that had landed on it. She reached the top of the ladder and opened the lid of her suitcase, finding that Dumbledore was there along with… “Severus.” She said stiffly. The dark haired man gave a shallow nod towards her. Kelsey came out of the case, raising an eyebrow at Dumbledore.

“Your case is much like the one Newton Scamander-” he began but Kelsey interrupted him.

“I’m aware. I based it off his after all, even if I stick with plants.” Kelsey closed the lid and turned to Dumbledore. “Where is he?”

“...St. Mungos.” Dumbledore said. Severus looked disgusted and Kelsey closed her eyes.

“Fucking Petunia,” she swore. “I was leaving England this winter- he’s coming with me.”

“Sounds like an excellent plan,” Dumbledore said. “Where will you go?”

“America. I have a job lined up there and an apartment picked out.” Kelsey replied. “I am not telling you where though.” Dumbledore frowned but didn’t press his luck. He left, leaving Severus behind who stared at Kelsey. “Leave.”

“Can we talk first?” He asked.

“I doubt there is a single thing I can say to you Severus you want to hear. And there is nothing you can say to me that won’t make me want to punch you,” she told him.

“Kelsey-”

“You might be a spy Severus but I don’t trust you,” she told him. “Not after what you did.”

“Pl-”

“No.” she turned away, picking up her case after making sure it was secure. “Oh, and I know you’ll be working at Hogwarts. Try not to be abusive dick taking his rage out on innocent children.” She walked away, ignoring Severus as he began pleading with her. She had rented the room in the Leaky Cauldron because she knew it would be weird just to have her suitcase somewhere. It made walking away from Severus feel much more satisfying.

At St. Mungos, she threatened Dumbledore five times for the horrific state they had found Harry in- malnourished and with a horrific rash from not having his diaper changed the entire time he’d been in his relative’s company.

Dumbledore took it, looking horrified himself. When Harry was finally released, Kelsey threatened him one last time before taking him and heading to her portkey.

“Just you and me baby,” Kelsey said, kissing Harry’s forehead. “You and me.” With that, they vanished from England for Chicago in America.

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 1

Kelsey was not prepared for the bustle of a Muggle city. When she’d accepted the position at a Magical/Muggle company that served both sides of the world, she had expected there to be some adjustment but not to the extent it was. It felt like every time she turned around there was something new to find. At least she had a liaison who helped her figure things out and a friend who lived in her building- a woman named Sophie Lawrence who was shocked at her having a young child.

“He’s my godson,” she explained to Sophie. “His mother was a very good friend of mine.”

Sophie became just as much as a friend as others were and even helped Kelsey out when she needed it. She seemed amused by her explanation of not being used to technology as her being from an old-fashioned family in England.

Muggle life was still confusing. She was called a hipster of all things when she started wearing some clothing she found she enjoyed. Leggings were fun as were dresses and shawls. Even more, fun were the giant sweaters she could find. They went well with her favorite hat. 

When she was described as witchy she had been concerned but her liaison said it was fine. Some people identified as witches. 

Kelsey found muggle life weird. But she enjoyed it. The only thing that was really hard was raising Harry. Kelsey has never really thought about being a mom. Not that she didn’t like kids or want them but because she had fallen years ago for a pretty redhead who never returned her feelings. 

Before she had been Auntie Kelsey- the fun-loving godmother who snuck Harry treats. Now she had to deal with a traumatized toddler who was terrified of small spaces, thanks to his aunt and uncle. It was hard, and some days she just wanted to scream and shout. But she couldn’t because she was a mom now. She had to be strong. 

It all only evened out one day while she was in her garden, Harry with her and the little boy so quiet- nothing like that happy and cheery baby from before. 

“F’owe’.”Harry said suddenly. He pointed at a Giggling Gladious that Kelsey had planted. The flowers were used often in prank potions and she made a nice profit off of them. “Lily?”

“Oh! Umm no.” Kelsey pointed at another set of flowers. Tiger Lilies- the magical version that made growling noises. “Those are lilies.” Harry blinked and point at another flower. Soon it became a game and as time went on, Harry was often asking about plants and their properties.

Thanks to that, her garden was greatly expanded. It went from just her simple case with occasional animals roaming about to being much larger- having to get three separate expansion charms to make it bigger. She had mooncalves, bowtruckles, glowbugs, and so many animals everywhere in her case now. She even had some snidgets she had found in a forest that was in danger of being destroyed by muggles. Said snidgets were quickly saved by her and they were thriving. 

She had also included a library, and a vegetable part of her garden so that they had organic vegetables because the idiots in the muggle world put so many toxins on their plants!

Time went by fast as Kelsey adjusted to Muggle life- picking up slang and falling in love with pop culture. As well, she adjusted to being a mother- struggling with raising a bright and happy child who had to much magic for his own good. But she managed.

She and Harry were very happy living their life, without much influence from others. 

Harry was five and she was twenty-six when they ran into a new change in their lives.

They were in New York where Kelsey was dealing with some bank work, and the two had decided to go see a show on Broadway. It was called Wicked and Kelsey had heard good things about it, and the two definitely did enjoy it. However, as they walked down a section of the city, Kelsey found herself on edge, nervous as she looked around the area she was in, holding Harry’s hand tightly.

She was right to be nervous, as a man walked by her and then there was a gun pointing at her and Harry.

“Give me your wallet!” the man said. Kelsey raised her hands, feeling her heart pounding hard in her chest. Damn it, she knew something was wrong. Harry gripped the edge of her dress, his little eyes wide.

“Alright, let me just move slow, okay?” she asked the mugger as she carefully moved her hands down to her pocket. Her wallet and wand were in there. If she could get a hold of her and then she could stun the man. 

“Hey punk!” a voice said, startling the three. A man came forward, looking a bit battered as a young boy followed, the boy holding a cane in his hands. “Leave the lady alone!” 

“Or what?” sneered the mugger. Kelsey moved once his attention was off her. She had a minor spell on her wand to make it look like a pepper spray bottle just in case of situations like this happening.

She pointed it at the man and launched a very mild stinging hex at him- keeping with the MUSA laws of minor magic only for situations like she was in. The mugger screamed, dropping his gun, and the man came forward to punch the mugger in the face. He went down, and the man grabbed her wrist to pull her away. She followed, dragging Harry with her.

“You alright Miss?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you,” Kelsey said, turning to Harry. “Honey, are you alright?”

“Yeah.” He said, shivering a little. “That was scary mama.” Kelsey withheld her flinch. She wasn’t used to that- him calling her mama. To her, it was really still Lily’s title and she had taken it from her. No matter what her feelings for Lily had been, it still felt wrong.

“I’m sorry baby,” Kelsey told Harry. She turned back to her rescuer, whose own child- for the boy with the cane looked too much like him not to be- was nervously feeling the man’s hands. It was then that Kelsey realized the boy was blind. “Thank you,” Kelsey said to the man.

“You’re welcome, Miss. I’m Jack Murdock.” he offered her hand and she took it, shaking it firmly. 

“Kelsey Fawley. And this is my son, Harry.”

“This is my son Matt,” Jack said, introducing the boy. “You two live around here?”

“No, our hotel is up this road. I was in New York for some banking reasons and thought it would be nice to see a play with Harry.” Kelsey explained. “I didn’t know this part of the city was dangerous.”

“That’s Hell’s Kitchen for you,” Jack said, laughing. “Hey- we live up the way you pointed. Walk with us?”

“Thank you,” Kelsey said, smiling. They began walking up the street, and Harry ended up walking with Matt.

“Curb!” Harry said suddenly. Matt stopped, and then carefully stepped off it.

“Thank you,” Matt said, sounding surprised.

“I hate cribs when I’m not paying attention so I figured they must be super annoying for you,” Harry said. “Am I helping?”

“Yeah. If you want you can take my arm like this and lead me a little.”

“Sure!”

It was the start of an amazing friendship for the boys.

Both boys loved to read and Harry loved chatting about anything that came to his mind to Matt who was happy someone wasn’t treating him weird. By the end of the walk to their apartment building, Kelsey had already given Jack her number so he could call Harry for Matt.

The two boys struck up an amazing friendship that made Kelsey smile so much. She was reminded of her and Lily of sorts. Without any odd feelings anyway. The only thing that was bothersome was when they tried to Parent Trap her and Jack. It was funny at first but… well, Jack wasn’t her type. 

“No offense, but I was in love with Harry’s biological mother,” she told him while they were visiting him and Matt. “She… was brilliant and lovely and I hated her husband but liked him too. Good man once he got his head deflated. I’m still in love with her but slowly putting her behind me. And you’re not my type anyway.”

“I understand,” Jack said, laughing. “No offense but you’re too young for me anyway.”

“Understandable.” Kelsey agreed. “You’re… nearly forty correct?” And late twenties was still twenties. Add in magical people could live up to two hundred while muggles couldn’t… way too much of a gap.

“Yeah,” Jack replied, sipping his coffee. “You still up for taking Matt for the weekend?”

“Yes- if you’re sure that is. Aren’t you having some big fight?” Kelsey asked Jack. The man was a boxer and she had gone to a few of his fights. They had been interesting. 

“Yeah.” Jack seemed contemplative for a second, staring at his mug. “Hey… is it weird to say I changed my will?”

“... odd more so than weird.” Kelsey replied. “What brought on the change?”

“You’re the only friend I have who could reasonably take Matt in. The others couldn’t afford t and so it would either be the foster system or that orphanage near here.” Jack told her. Kelsey blinked and then smiled, reaching out to touch his hand.

“I would be honored Jack.” 

Looking back, Kelsey should have seen the signs. She really should have.

She answered the door barely two days later- after the match and when Matt had been sent home- to find two cops in front of her apartment.

“Can I help you, officers?” She asked in surprise.

“Are you Miss Kelsey Fawley?” Asked one.

“Yes.”

“You are aware that you were nominated as Mathew Murdock’s emergency contact?” Kelsey was starting to feel nervous.

“Yes… sirs what’s…” Kelsey suddenly got a horrible feeling in her gut. “... is it Jack?” Hell’s Kitchen was a dangerous place. She always worried about them.

“May we come in?” 

That was how she learned Jack had been shot after his match. The police thought it gang-related as word on the street had a gang losing big money after Jack beat his opponent. Matt had been the one to stumble upon his own father’s body. As well, they had found a letter Jack wrote about being offered money to throw the fight. He had refused.

Matt was inconsolable. He insisted it was his fault because he’d convinced his dad not to throw the fight. In the end, Kelsey had to curse Matt to make him sleep. Harry wasn’t much better.

Kelsey paid for the funeral, fought three nuns who thought she was too flighty to take Matt in and found a church for him to go to for Mass. 

“You utter fucking idiot,” she told Jack’s grave a few weeks after the funeral. Matt was speaking to his old priest- Father Lantom- And Harry was with him. Kelsey had decided to go speak to the grave. “You should have thrown that fight Jack. I would have helped you with the money if you needed it. But you wouldn’t ask because of pride.” She shook her head. “You fucking moron. I hope Lily is screaming at you up there.” She shook her head and wiped under her eyes. “I miss you Jack.”

She understood. A little. All the money he got from winning the fight was more then they had offered him to blow it. She could put it in an account for Matt. He could use it for school. Jack has changed his will- Matt would be taken care of.

_ But dammit Jack. You didn’t need to. _

With the addition of a second child, Kelsey had to change apartments and get a permit to tell Matt about magic. He was not shocked at all.

“Harry.”

“It was an accident! He has super hearing anyway!”

“Hey!”

“Oops.” Apparently, chemicals poured on someone’s eyes gave them super senses. Who knew? That had been a trip and a half and ended with Kelsey throwing her hands up in frustration. Now she had a super powered child who heard everything. She was never as thankful for her magic as she was then.

Especially when she realized how strong his senses were and she had to figure out training. She built an agility course in the garden and added a glass room totally soundproof and filled with the softest things for when he needed quiet time.

It was a fun time adjusting but they managed in the end. 

They were as happy as they could be, all things considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Kelsey dressing very… earthy. Like flowing clothes and stuff. Here is a link to an outfit I do want her in, but more earthy. https://www.pinterest.ca/pin/349943833525306908/
> 
> Yeah. Daredevil. Yeah, this counts as: weird ideas I get while reading fanfiction that develop into more weird ideas.
> 
> Kelsey is a foil to Severus. Like Severus, she was abused by her father and her mother looked on. Unlike Severus, she is a pureblood and more well-off but at the same time, she is still considered lesser for being female and Gryffindor. She was in love with Lily but chose to let go of this instead of letting herself be bitter. I created Kelsey like this because of all the Severus raising Harry fics completely change his personality.


	3. Chapter 2

“I cannot believe you willingly picked up an extra,” Sophie told Kelsey as the two boys were snickering behind them. “You’re insane.”

“Am not- thank you.” She sniffed. “You’re just to young to understand.”

“You’re only like four years older than me girl.” Sophie huffed. Kelsey smiled at her friend who laughed. “Curb,” Sophie called back to warn both Matt and Harry.

“Oops. Sorry, Matt.”

“It’s okay. We both got distracted.”

“How’s the braille coming along?” Sophie asked.

“Fairly well. I mean- Harry is much better at it and Matt’s usage is perfect. I just have too many callouses.” Gardening, potions and animal handling had made her hands far from the ladylike softness her mother had wanted. 

“That’s cool,” Sophie said. “You up for movies later?”

“Yeah. I’m planning on doing a trial run of leaving the boys alone together. Matt is eleven now and Harry is seven. I think I can trust them.”

“Oh, cool.” Sophie nodded. “Means we can watch something other than that animated movie.”

“It’ll be interesting. I’ll see you later Sophie,” she waved Sophie away as the girl headed to her bus stop. She and the boys went to one a little further away.

“So- How was the daycare?” She asked them. There was a small daycare in her office building both boys went to when she was working. Matt made a face.

“Please let us stay home. I can’t stand having to deal with people acting like that around me.”

“They kept treating him like he was stupid! Or that he needed all the help!” Harry said, frowning.

“Well, they’re morons.” Kelsey sighed. Both boys giggled. “If you two can handle yourselves for a few hours later I will let you stay home after school by yourselves.” Both boys cheered Kelsey laughing in amusement as they did so. Then Matt froze. “Honey?” Kelsey asked in worry. He did that occasionally- froze when he heard something upsetting or when he heard something bad happening. She had often listened to go and help stop a murder, or once when she stopped a rapist. She always made sure to listen. 

“I hear… I don’t know. But it’s coming at us and…” Kelsey grabbed both boy’s shoulders, happy she had her case on her. Harry grabbed it from her to hold tight. 

“Stay together-“ She began when a strange blue light appeared. She turned, eyes widening to see a portal opening. She tried to pull herself and the boys away but there was a pull towards it.

With a single shout, all three of them fell into the portal. They tossed and twirled and fell head over heels before they found themselves falling into a very hard ground.

“Oof!” Kelsey Said, letting out a grunt. “Boys!”

“We’re okay,” Harry said, sitting up. “... or I am. Matt?” Matt was clutching his head, teeth bared.

“Shit. Matt, honey?” Kelsey got up to teeter over to Matt, dropping down to check on him.

“Too loud, to sudden.” The boy said and Kelsey sighed. Of course. Damn hearing. “I’ll be okay.”

“Alright.” She told him before she looked around, frowning. They were in the middle of a village it appeared, with people dressed like out of a period drama. Her hat had fallen off and a woman was staring at her with wide eyes. She slowly picked the hat up, ignoring the flinch, and began dusting it off. “I swear if Rory was messing with magical time travel again!!!”

“Rory is weird,” Harry said. Kelsey’s coworker was obsessed with time travel. Though he was better than Tim who got by on coffee and spite only. Rory at least slept. 

Putting her hat on, she looked around herself, frowning. Strange. If it was a magical time travel incident, they should have been knocked backward into the past of Chicago. This looked to… European in it’s set up.

“Kids, stay with me.” She ordered. Matt got up, wincing, grabbing his cane as he did so. That was when a man in shining armor rode up.

“What’s going on?” Matt asked. Harry began speaking to him in an undertone, explaining what the knight looked like.

“Witch Queen!” the man shouted, drawing his sword to point it at Kelsey.

“...What?” she asked, blinking at him. He scowled at her.

“Don’t deny it! What trickery have you done, to come back from the dead?!”

“...I am not this Witch Queen you speak of.” Kelsey replied as Harry snapped out,

“Don’t talk to my mama like that!” 

“Yeah! That’s rude!” Matt said as well, frowning.

“Boys, let me handle this,” Kelsey said. She did not want them tangling with a man holding a sword.

“...You have children?” The man asked in horror. “What trickery-” Kelsey rolled her eyes. Trickery. Really?

“August, my friend.” A man with long white hair sauntered up to them. “Perhaps you should tone it down. You have no idea how to speak to a lady.” He did a bow and offered her a lavender flower.

“...If flower meanings are the same here as where I’m from, nice subtle way of saying you distrust me.” Kelsey said, taking the flower anyway. The man blinked in shock as Harry and Matt snickered. “...Do I truly resemble this… Witch Queen.” August scowled while the other man shrugged.

“Perhaps.” Kelsey flexed her hand, feeling her hand drop into her hand.

“If we follow, will we be harmed?” she asked. She was not interested in trying to run away from people while also trying to protect her kids. It just wasn’t worth it.

“I give you my word as a prince we will not harm you or your sons,” the man said, his eyes saying he realized she would fight if the answer was anything different. With that, Kelsey offered him her wand.

“My wand,” she said simply. He took it wordlessly. “Matt is blind, and thus we will not be giving you his cane.” She picked up her case and looked at them. “Lead the way.” Harry was leading Matt as the Knight and the prince lead them away from the village. 

It was a good ways, and both boys were getting cranky by the time they reached the castle. Harry gasped, and eagerly began describing it to Matt. Kelsey smiled at them.

“So you are not the Witch Queen?”

“No,” Kelsey said. “I don’t even know your name.”

“Ah, my apologies. I am Iseul.” the man did a weird bow thing. Kelsey kept walking. August snickered while Iseul pouted. 

Once inside the castle, Harry frowned.

“Auntie Sophie?” A woman who looked exactly like Sophie was working in the hallway as they passed.

“Probably not love,” Kelsey told Harry. “If my theory is correct- and I am so going to beat the crap out of Rory for this- we fell through a portal that flung us into a parallel world. There are probably hundreds of doubles out there.”

“How would Rory be involved in this?” Matt asked.

“He’s the one messing with time travel. I told him- stop messing with the Time Turners, they’re already unstable enough. Last time he accidentally brought forth his double from an alternate universe who had to get saved by some guy calling himself a doctor or something.” Kelsey shrugged. “It’s maddening.”

“You possess magic to turn back time?!” The knight asked. Kelsey shrugged.

“Yes. I don’t bother dealing with it. My part is potions and herbology. I’m better with that than I ever was with other things- despite my wand.” she nodded at the piece of wood Iseul carried.

“Oh?” asked the prince, whose hair moved to reveal pointed ears. An elf.

Alright then. Moving on.

“It’s English oak- useful for the natural magics like herbology and caring for magical creatures. But the core is a Thunderbird feather. Very powerful, very tricky to control. Useful for transfiguration but…” Harry and Matt began snickering.

“You turned the table into a dragon.” cackled Harry.

“I didn’t see it-” Harry groaned at Matt. “-But I heard the time you turned the couch into a cat.”

“Yes, yes, yes. I suck at transfiguration I know.” Kelsey rolled her eyes. The men traded confused looks as they were lead down a flight of stairs to a dungeon. “I assume you want my case?”

“Yes,” Iseul said as August opened the door. Kelsey handed it over.

“Be careful with it please,” Kelsey said before she entered the cell, her boys following. Matt and Harry looked uneasy as they sat down on a cot.

“...You have a plan mom?” Harry asked softly.

“I do,” Kelsey said. She tapped her hat. It was a gift from Tim who liked making weird gadgets on top of running off of coffee and spite. It was equipped with an expanded space she used for emergency clothing and supplies and had various magical lockpicks hidden in it. “If push comes to shove anyway. I do not wish to make enemies here if we are trying to find a way home.” 

Matt suddenly jerked his head and Kelsey looked to the door to find a man with one red and one blue eye leaning on the cell door.

“...” the man stared at them and Kelsey stared back face blank. “You are not the Witch Queen.”

“No I am not,” Kelsey replied back. “I am glad that you agree.” The man simply vanished without another sound and Kelsey rolled her eyes.

“Matt?” asked Harry and Kelsey turned to see Matt shaking, gripping his cane.

“I didn’t hear him, I didn’t hear him…” Kelsey stood to go over and wrap her arms around her son, holding him tight.

“It’s okay, shhh, it’s okay Matt,” Kelsey said, rocking him back and forth. “We don’t know what their abilities are here-”

“I can’t…” Matt sobbed a little more as piano music filled the air and a pink haired girl appeared out of nowhere. Harry began crying then, the stress suddenly getting to him. 

“...Ummm…” the girl looked taken off guard.

“Thanks,” Kelsey said in her flattest voice.

-0-

After calming the boys down, Kelsey followed the girl- who was named Altea- through the castle, disbelieving when she claimed to be helping Kelsey.

No one would just randomly show up and do that.

Matt and Harry were still on edge as they were lead to a study. Altea looked put out she didn’t react as the pink girl opened the doors to reveal the previous three men, and a new one- a redhead dressed in shining armor. Her case was in the middle of the room, opened up and that was when everything went wrong.

Harry and Matt bolted towards it and Kelsey shouted out, reaching for them, but they were to fast and suddenly they were in it.

“Harry! Matt!” Kelsey shouted, running towards it. The knight- August- grabbed her arm.

“What sorcery-” Kelsey yanked her arm out of his grip and turned to give him a solid punch to the face. He jerked back in shock.

“MY KIDS ARE FREAKING OUT AND YOU WANT TO STOP ME!?” she shouted at him. “I get I look like this Witch Queen. I really get it,” If someone had appeared looking like any of the Death Eaters or Voldemort she would curse first, ask questions later, “but my sons are scared because Harry was traumatized by the death of his biological parents, and Matt had to find his dad’s body himself!” She stood there, glaring at them. “If you want, come with me, but I am getting my kids.” Altea stepped forward.

“I will go first,” she said. She went and looked into the case. “This… is not magic I have ever seen before.”

“I know,” Kelsey said shortly. Altea stepped into the case and began walking down the stairs. Kelsey followed, as did the rest of the group.

There were gasps of shock as they reached the garden- the case was lit up by a charm to mimic the sky outside of the case and it looked enormous. Kelsey didn’t pay attention though.

Kelsey turned around, frantic as she tried to figure out which way her sons went. She was frantic, nervous as she tried to figure out where they could go? What were their favorite places… damn it, she could barely remember anything!

The library? The agility course? The animal nesting area? Matt’s quiet space?

| _ Where did they go?| _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright!!! So I posted so many because 1- I finished them so why not. 2- Because you all get to pick the pairing!! Mostly this was because I was going: HOW DO I DECIDE?! Given there is already a Saerys/MC HP fic out there, I decided not to include Saerys here. Maybe a one shot for fun later, but not here.   
> Happy voting! I will wait two weeks before I 'close' the poll.   
> http://poal.me/asw0x7


End file.
